


Off the Train and Under the Lorry

by cheesestalker



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestalker/pseuds/cheesestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel makes a mess of it with Violet. Devastating really as she was so looking forward to that train ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Train and Under the Lorry

**Author's Note:**

> As promised a little fic for Liz to fully claim my crush status.

The silence and the gentle rocking of the train should have been enough to lull Isobel in to a sense of comfort. Or even help produce a short rest. 

Not today. 

Today had started with a trivial argument regarding invitations. That had ultimately led to a brittle standoff with Violet as Isobel came to realize she truly had muddle it up…again. The silence had been deafening on the drive from their home in London to the station despite the hustle and bustle of the city around them. 

Now Isobel had to contend with the silence that permeated their train car. Most days Isobel would have welcomed the chance for Violet and her to be together alone for the journey. To cozy up side by side and watch the country side go by. Or think of more creative ways to pass the time. 

Today the silence only emphasized the ongoing standoff as Violet continued to read her book and ignore all the overtures that Isobel made. Isobel was aware that Violet was ignoring her purposefully given that her lover 's hearing was still in impeccable shape. 

She sighed before trying one more. "Violet. Please don't ignore me anymore. I am sorry that I invited that woman. I hadn't realized the history between the two of you. I should have asked. Obviously if I knew that she had thrown you under the lorry with Rosamund I would have given her a piece of my mind." 

Violet paused her reading enough to comment, "Don't be silly. As if anyone has ever thrown me under anything." Flipping to the next page Violet continued, "If anything, I'm the one driving the lorry when such things happen." 

As much as Isobel wanted to agree with the statement she knew better then to comment. Moving over to sit next Violet, she said "As much as that might be, I still put my foot in it. So please, tell me what I can do to make this right." 

Violet sniffed and continued to read her book. Isobel knew that further words would have little impact at this point and leaned over to tuck herself in against Violet. Violet stiffened briefly before relaxing. Isobel remained silent for a time as the train continued to rock back in forth and she pondered Violet's words. "So given that you drive the lorry, would it make you feel better if I was the one under it?"

Here Violet finally took pause. She turned just enough to be able to look Isobel in the eye. "I would agree but I fear that rather than a punishment it would be a reward for you." 

Isobel chuckled and felt her cheeks begin to redden, "Your fears would quite likely be right. But only time…and experience would tell. " 

Violet's lips quirked as she set her book down in her lap, "Tell me more about this lorry Isobel. Do I drive it fast? Or is it more of a slow and forceful pace?"


End file.
